Blood-Red Roses
by Asyri
Summary: I'm bored so ever since I read BNK Chapter 8, I've started shipping Kaede X Haruto (sorrynotsorry). The story is about when Anise had shown much affection towards Kaede and Haruto decides to get revenge by getting on Anise's nerves by trying to steal Kaede away from her. (The characters and setting are not mine, they belong to Aya Shouoto, the author of the main series)
1. Chapter I

**Anise's POV:**

 _No... it's blood._

 _Flower petals stained red with blood..._

I watched in horror as Haruto stood over Kaede who was injured badly, almost to the brink of death.

"The color of blood suits you... Red Rose." I heard Haruto said as he licked off some of the blood on Kaede's neck. I couldn't find the power to move my feet or mouth as I just stood there.

 _Kaede!_

Haruto continued. "You most of all... Red Rose... I cannot forgive..."

"Die."

Haruto raised his hand to choke Kaede but I finally found my voice. "KAEDE!!"

Haruto paused, hearing me. "Ahh... I was planning to hide it from you a bit longer but..." He stood up and grinned.

I ran over to Kaede and just as I did, he said, "Nice to meet you, my sovereign. I am the yellow rose, Haruto Kisugi. I am your true rose."

 _What is he... talking about? Haruto!?_

He grinned innocently. "Sorry I've been decieving you, Anise." Then he pointed to his neck. "But that's part of your punishment for losing the choker."

"What?" I said, confused.

 ** _Scrreeeechh--_**

Before Haruto could say anything, I heard tires coming from a car parked nearby.

"Lady Anise!!"

 _Tenjo?! Are the Rose Knights here? But... I didn't call for them! Well, forget that! Kaede! He needs medical treatment ASAP!!!_

Haruto, who had also heard Tenjo and figured that the other Knights had come, jumped onto the roof of a nearby building. "Your friends are here. Catch ya' later!"

"Haruto-!" I yelled after him.

"That was..." Tenjo started.

"President Tenjo!" I ordered. "Help Kaede!!"

For a second, I had almost forgot but I'm glad I remembered because it seemed that his situation just got worse. His breathing was extremely unsteady and his face was covered with sweat.

"His wounds are like mine." Mutsuki said.

"Lady Anise, use my white rose card." Tenjo suggested.

I took out President Tenjo's card and kissed it. White rose petals floated aroind the area. "Okay! Please help Kaede..."

"Don't worry. Leave the rest to me." He smiled at me.

Mutsuki took me home and I thought about the events that had happened earlier.

 _Mutsuki was attacked yesterday... and he isn't okay. He's flying much lower than usual. Probably because of his injuries. Or maybe what he's thinking about right now... And Kaede... he was bleeding badly. It looked like he was about to die... I can't believe Haruto did that!!!_


	2. Chapter II

**Kaede's POV:**

I was at home jogging near my family's shrine after Anise had Tenjo heal most of my injuries. Although most of the major injuries had been healed, my parents wouldn't let me come to school.

I sighed and said to myself, "They probably just want me to stay home so they don't have to go through the trouble of taking care of the shrine..."

"So this is... The Kaede Shrine..." Said a too familiar voice that I almost heard everyday.

"What are you doing?" I knew it was Anise so I instead of showing her the respect I have for our normal visitors, I showed her my side that I always show in school.

"Eeeek!" She screamed. "What am I-? That's **MY** line! What are **YOU** doing here?! And don't sneak up behind me!"

"Huh? What? I taking a quick jog around the area..." I said as if that hadn't been obvious before with running shoes and a sports jacket on.

"Huh?" Anise said. "B-but you're injured!"

"Ah, that was nothing. The White Rose and Blue Rose were there to help me."

"But President Tenjo said the wounds couldn't be healed easily. He already tried to heal Mutsuki, so there wasn't much blood left in my body. And your wounds look like they still hurt..."

"I've been training all my life for those kinds of demon attacks. It had nothing to do with the amount of blood left in your body." I said bluntly.

"Oh, wait." I almost forgot about it. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out some chocolate and handed it to Anise. "Take it. It's St. Chocolata's Day (Valentines Day/White Day), isn't it?"

Her face was tainted a light pink as I handed it to her "I was saved thanks to you... Anise."

Then her face became fully red. "Y-you gave this to me because you didn't want me to faint again after losing blood, right? Okay then! I'll eat it!" She said nervously as she literally tore the wrapper off.

I was a little fustrated by what she said. "That's not why!" But my fustration soon turned into embarrasment. "Stupid, why are you eating it right here?" I felt my face heat up a little.

"Don't call me stupid!" Her face was still red as she said that.

"Look!!" I said. Well, more like yelled. "I don't care... whether you're the sovereign or not. I just..."

 ** _Whoooshh--_**

"Aha! Didn't I tell ya' not to eat anyone else's chocolate?"

We both looked to where the wind was blowing from. "Haruto!!" Anise yelled.

"Hello, Anise."

I shoved her behind me. "Way to ruin the moment blondie." I said sorta' hoping that Anise didn't hear me but making sure Haruto did.

She stepped in front of me. "What are you-?"

"You're hurt." She said. "You're the one Haruto is after, you know!"

"She's right, you know..." Haruto said. "Kaede, why don't you listen to your Rose Princess? Although... you _will_ die either way so it doesn't matter, does it?"

That was the last straw. Me? Dying? "That's absurd Yellow Rose. You should know I was trained for this if it should ever happen." I pulled out my rosario, my sword, and was ready to attack Haruto except...

He appeared.

Anise's father.

The one who gave her that choker.

And the one who promised her a punishment if she should ever remove that choker. Or better known as a talisman to keep her hidden...


	3. Chapter III

**Anise** **'s POV:**

"That's enough playing around... children."

 _Daddy...!?_

"Long time no see, Anise."

"Daddy!?" I yelled out still in shock. "You don't recognize me?" He said, looking hurt.

I dropped to my knees. "H-hurray..! Daddy is back..."

"Your words don't sound very convincing."

"Anise, let's go! Your dad must know about you losing the choker." Kaede grabbed my hand and pulled my towards the shrine's gate.

"Haruto. Chase them and bring Anise back to me. You are not to harm her in any way, do you understand? Oh, and you are free to kill the Red Rose. I have no busines with him."

Haruto sighed. "As you wish."

Haruto chased after us. He was eventually getting closer and closer, even with Kaede running at top speed. I figured that it must be **me** slowing him down. I'm not heavy but with Kaede's injuries, plus me being carried by him, it would put a lot of strain on his body preventing him from running faster.

"Anise!" Kaede said to me. "Call out Mutsuki! Have him take you home. I'll deal with blondie."

"But your-!" He set me down on the ground and spun around to face Haruto.

"To hell with my injuries! I have to protect you!"

Mutsuki's voice rang through my head.

 _"We, the Rose Knights... will protect the Rose Princess no matter what happens. Even if it means losing our lives."_

I brought out the Black Rose card and kissed it hesitantly.

Mutsuki appeared, black rose petals falling around me, him, and Kaede. "Mutsuki! I order you; get **both** me **and** Kaede out of here!"

Kaede turned back at us. "What?"

"Red Rose... are you ignoring me..?" Haruto said, slightly annoyed. "Well, never the matter. I'll see ya' both at school, eh?"

He disappeared but tommorow was probably going to be. nightmare if he keeps up his I-want-and-need-to-kill-Kaede motivation.

 **~Time-Skip To Tommorow~**

 **Kaede's POV:**

Everything that happened yesterday was an absolute disaster. First of all, I didn't get to land a decent hit on the damned blonde bastard! And second, I couldn't believe blondie had the nerve to leave after making such a mess at the shrine! I had to clean everything after that!

All those thoughts ran through my head until I reached school. I sighed at the thought of seeing 'that guy' again. I didn't even want to see him or hear his name, but by some random chance, he magically appeared to be in the courtyard.

I glared at him and turned my head away. He seemed to have seen me and smiled back. I decided that I would NEVER go through the school's front gates EVER AGAIN.

I went to class. It was the usual everyday for me but... there was something wrong; blondie was staring at me the entire period.

 _If he's trying to get me pissed off, then it's working! What the hell does he want with me anyway?!_

I tried to compose myself and control my thoughts just as the period was finally over. Gym was next and I had no idea that even gym, one of my favorite classes, would turn into Hell on Earth...


	4. Chapter IV

**Kaede's POV:**

One word to decribe gym today: Hell. The coach had the worst ideas on the worst days. Today, he asked us to form teams of two for partner work. And the decision of who would be who's partner was decided by draw. Fortunately for me, I could be put with someone good to work with. UNfortunately for me, I had to work with...

You guessed it.

The blonde bastard who wants to kill me.

I had enough of Karma being a bitch today. I raised my hand. "Yo', Coach, can we switch partners? The draw was unfair."

"Kaede."

"Yeah?"

"Everyone else seems pserfectly fine with their partners. Your partner seems to also be fine with you too, so get along."

I turned to Haruto. The score was 0 (me) to 1 (the blonde bastard). I sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day.

The entire time, he was so freakin' annoying. He literally would **not** stop bugging me.

"Kaede~Kun... help me with this activity~" He said, pointing to another student that was doing a back-bend. The activity was supposed to test our flexibility but the way he said it in (and my name) in that voice sort of scared me.

"I don't wanna'. Do it yourself. There is absolutely no way that I am helping you with something as easy as that."

"But Kaede~Kun..." He started to pout. And he said that loudly too, so many of the students heard him. It was good that the students ignored it, but it was bad that the coach didn't.

"Kaede, help your partner. That's why I put you all in teams; so you could help each other in parts of exercises you might be struggling at."

I sighed out of annoyance and finally I gave up and said fine.

"Thanks, Higa~Chan. Looks like even the coach has taken my side and not just Anise's father~"

 _What the-?! Why did he use my first name! I swear that I will help him with the back-bend and then I'll break his back so that he can't even try to do one, let alone do one!!!_ He grabbed my hand and led me towards the mat. I helped him by supporting his back as he did the exercie but when he told me to put him down, I took the chance to get revenge for the incident at the shrine and dropped him harshly.

"Ow... Higa~Chan, that hurt... And you'll pay for that!~"

I hated that stupid nickname. 'Chan'? Seriously? We aren't _that_ close.

"Well anyway, it's time for us to switch! I'll help you this time~" Haruto stood up. He sounded like he was planning something but I didn't let it get to me. There was no way I'd let him think that I, a Rose Knight, would be nervous or scared.

"Of course," I said in a challenging manner. "Although... why do **I** have to do this? I'm already good anyway."

Haruto put one of his hands around my waist and whispered in my ear in a seductive way. "We're practicing because I'm scared you might break a bone while I get revenge on you, so I wanna' see how far you can arch your back... _Oh wait_ _... I mean_ _t_ how far you can 'bend' your back~"

It was as if the annoying as heck Haruto earlier disappeared. He just changed from sweet (I guess...?) to seductive (Maybe...?)

I didn't really understand so I just nodded a bit and then I realized that his arm was still hugging me. "Oi!! Let go of me, Blondie!"

"But I want to hold you longer. You smell nice... and so does your blood. Oh how I wish you were still covered in your own blood and red rose petals~"

 _What the hell...!? I'm I having a nightmare right now? I honestly hope I am because just what the hell has gotten in to these crazy people!!_

He didn't let go. Even after I struggled to get him off me, he still wouldn't let go. After the struggle, there was good news and bad news. The good news was that Haruto let me go. The **bad** news was that I slipped on the mat and fell right on top of him.


	5. Chapter V

**Kaede's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. How the heck could this have happened?

"Nhghhn..." I groaned, my head still throbbing from the sudden impact. I felt like I just hit my head on tile or something close to that. Once I regained my conciousness, I sat up and used my hands to support my body weight. Then, I made the fatal mistake of looking down. _He_ was, you know, under me. And not in the way that competions use...

My face flushed at the awkward position and tension between the both of us. The entire class was staring as well. My legs were straddling Haruto's hips and my hands were sort of pinning him down.

"You're very bold, Higa~Chan. I didn't expect you to pounce on me like that. That meant to be an accident, I presume? Or maybe... you're trying to _arouse_ me~" Haruto said as a smirk appeared on his face.

My face turned even redder. "Sh-shut up!! It was on accident, okay!!?" I was practically yelling at him by now.

"Then what are you still doing? If it was an accident then you should be up by now and apologizing and forgetting all about what happened. Don't you think you're enjoying this a little _too much_?~"

My mind processed what he was saying. He was right. Am I really hating this? I questioned my inner thoughts.

 _No! I hate this guy!! How can I be liking this??!! I have to get the f%$#ing off before some kid pulls out their phone and takes a picture or something!!_

But...

Before I could get off of Haruto, I heard the click of a camera shutter.

 _Oh my god. This cannot be happening..._

That was it. I was going to kill the person that just took that picture. And take Haruto along with him.

I jumped off of Haruto and stormed out of the gym, leaving everyone. I saw Anise with another girl that was coming out of the girl's gym. Anise saw me and asked me whatvwas wrong but I ignored her.

I finally came to a stop at a corner and started to sit down and literally end my life right there but I felt a cool breeze blowing past me and I froze.

Yellow rose petals spiraled around me like cherry blossoms and I heard a voice amidst all the petals.

"Why didn't you finish what you started in the gym? Or of you want, **I** can finish it... Also," The voice moved closer. "I had much trouble finding you so..." Now the voice was near my ear. "You shall be punished... Higa~Chan..."

 **A/N:**

 **I've been writing literally all my author's notes in the reviews because I thought it said we couldn't write that stuff in the story but it actually said 'not im the middle of the story', so many apologies to that mistake!! So here was what I really wanted to say other than the fact I'm sorry:**

 **I might change the rating of the story. It was K at the beginning. Then I realized about the things I might do to play around with this, so I changed it to T.**

 **But now... there might be a** *beep* **(lol sorry) scene so I just might change the rating again to M** (ature) **. I'm sorry... I'm sinning...**


End file.
